


Лягушка не знает о море

by nomuad



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: В нем все кричало о том, что он примет любой вызов, а если надо - то сам бросит его кому угодно, даже самому господу богу.





	Лягушка не знает о море

Раньше у Катакури просто-напросто не было времени задумываться над тем, чего же он все-таки хочет. У него не было какой-то определенной цели в жизни, помимо той, в которой фигурируют счастье и благополучие его младших братьев и сестер. Теперь же, когда его пустили в свободное плаванье — даже не поинтересовавшись его мнением, — ему ничего не остается, кроме как плыть по течению и ожидать, когда его прибьет к какому-нибудь берегу или втянет в водоворот. Пока все из того, что ему встречалось, оказывалось мелкой рыбешкой, не заслуживающей внимания, да и погодка стояла спокойная: штиль.

В его планах не было ни престижного университета, ни уединенной жизни в центре большого города, ни стольких свободных от привычной в родительском доме суеты часов.

Но пути господни неисповедимы: никогда не знаешь, в какой момент привычная дорога запетляет и уведет в неизведанные дали. Вот и Катакури не знал, что в какой-то момент мать вручит ему билет в счастливую жизнь и пинком отправит покорять столицу.

Все, как один, твердили: «настало время и для себя пожить, братец», а мать насмешливо смотрела на него из-за спины очередного отчима, большого — под стать ей — мужчины, обладателя пышных, подкрученных к верху, усов.

Они решили все сами, всего за пару месяцев до окончания старшей школы, и деваться Катакури было некуда. На учебу пришлось налечь сильнее — хотя он никогда не жаловался на свои промежуточные баллы, — потому что мать посчитала, что ее старшему сыну подойдет только столичный вуз, Катакури лишь тяжело вздохнул. С его итоговыми отметками вряд ли он мог претендовать на место даже самого непопулярного направления, но приняли его без лишних хлопот, и в очередной раз Катакури подумал, что связи у матери есть везде.

Провожали его всей семьей: пришел даже Паунд, отец Лолы и Шифон, вручил ему коробку свежих пончиков «на дорожку», пожелал удачи в нелегкой студенческой жизни и пару раз высморкался в платочек, утирая пальцем-закорючкой несуществующую слезу.

Пурин все двадцать минут до прибытия поезда вилась вокруг него, то пиная его и вопя, что он бросает их всех, то обнимая его ногу и размазывая по ней сопли и слюни.

Катакури обнял каждого — и не по разу! — а спина страдальчески заныла, чего не бывало даже после нескольких часов ночного дежурства над кроваткой новорожденной Ананы.

Беспокойство в нем росло с каждым километром, отделявшим его от семьи, но через час телефон начал беспрестанно вибрировать, уведомляя о пришедших сообщениях.

Юэн не придумал ничего лучше, чем слать фотографии, где Флампе ковыряется в носу, история сообщений с Рейзином теперь походила на отрывки из бусидо и сборника Басё, а Пурин настрочила список из названий шоколада, который Катакури непременно должен привезти ей, когда приедет в гости.

Катакури поправил шарф, прикрывающий румянец, и уставился в окно, наблюдая за тем, как извиваются волны рисовых полей.

***

Их семья не бедствовала, так что могла себе позволить небольшую квартирку в паре кварталов от университета, но почему-то Катакури не хотелось никого обременять: мать постоянно намекала, что он должен вступить во «взрослую жизнь», и он не особо понял, что она этим подразумевала: он должен поскорее жениться и завести свою семью, или же ему нужно уже самому себя обеспечивать?

В любом случае Катакури счел нужным обзавестись подработкой, благо университет этого не запрещал — до тех пор, пока не скажется на учебе. Не составило труда найти место, где не хватает рабочих рук, и где плевать на внешность. Супермаркет в конце улице искал грузчика, и Катакури устроил их по всем параметрам.

Учебный семестр должен был начаться уже на следующей неделе, и к нему Катакури был не готов. Ничего не изменится — это очевидно, потому что он выделялся, даже если не делал ничего особенного. В нем больше двух метров роста — хотел бы он спросить у матери, каким был его отец, но… — у него крепкая шея и широкие плечи, сильные руки и длинные ноги, ему постоянно приходилось смотреть вниз — мало ли, сшибет еще кого-нибудь, — наклоняться в метро и дверных проемах, куда-то он мог протиснуться только боком.

Да и взгляд, говорит мать, у него слишком тяжелый для подростка. Катакури ничего не мог с этим поделать — с каким лицом родился, с таким и живет. Те, кто считают, что он постоянно хмурится, просто не видели его нахмуренным. В злости у него подрагивает левый глаз, брови опускаются ниже, а на лбу вздуваются вены — обычно всего этого хватало, чтобы спугивать шпану и всяких недалеких задир. К несчастью, иногда все же приходилось задействовать кулаки — всего-то пару раз так вышло, а он чуть ли не на весь их небольшой город прослыл отъявленным бандитом.

Внешность свою Катакури не очень любил еще до того, как получил шрамы на лице — порезы, будто бы продолжающие рот в улыбку, — но мать всегда говорила: всегда найдется тот, кто недостатки обратит в изюминку, главное — запастись терпением. Наверное, это единственная ее фраза, которую стоило бы воспринять всерьез.

Университет стоял на возвышенности, был обнесен забором и издалека казался неприступной крепостью. На территории кампуса несколько корпусов, некоторые отведены под клубы, один под администрацию, и как раз за ним Катакури нашел уютное местечко: между зданием и забором, в тени деревьев спряталась лавочка. Студенты предпочитали обходить административный корпус стороной, так что в перерывах между парами гомона голосов было почти не слышно.

Катакури освоился быстро: в основном все пары были в одном корпусе, две большие перемены — одна в обед, другая чуть ближе к вечеру — он проводил на той лавочке, слушая музыку и перечитывая конспекты.

Одногруппники достаточно быстро разбились на группы, и ни в одной из них Катакури не был бы к месту. Кто-то ходил в одну и ту же школу, кто-то смотрел одни и те же аниме, кто-то занимался спортом и агитировал всех вступить в клуб — вроде легкоатлетический. Катакури все это было не нужно: его устраивало и то, что он имел. В компаниях он обычно не знал что сказать, за плечами у него не было душераздирающих историй о том, как он гулял по заброшенной стройке или удирал от охраны в торговом центре. У него не было знакомых, которые знали лучшие клубы города, он не умел петь и в караоке никогда не ходил, за новинками не следил, одевался как придется — и даже если бы в магазинах была одежда его размеров, вряд ли он изменил своему отсутствующему чувству стиля.

Катакури посмотрел на огороженные сеткой беговые дорожки, на людей, наматывающих бесконечные круги, на тренера с таймером в руке и свистком во рту, подумал: он бы так не смог. Не бегать, нет, бегать Катакури умел, а именно ставить цель и бежать к ней, несмотря на преграды.

Заходя в корпус, Катакури вспомнил, что когда-то смотрел с Рэйзином спортивное аниме, и там главные герои превозмогали трудности, становились сильнее через боль духовную и физическую, достигали успехов благодаря товарищам.

Вдруг там, на беговых дорожках, огороженных сеткой, сейчас разворачивается похожая ситуация? Но мир не узнает, чего стоят небольшие победы упорных ребят вроде тех, кто сейчас бежит, не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь.

Катакури поправил маску, подошел к доске объявлений — староста сказал, что расписание в течение первых пары недель меняется по несколько раз на дню, — и заметил плакат, знаменующий скорое наступление весеннего фестиваля.

Вряд ли он будет отличаться от школьного — Катакури помнит, что на них клубы ищут финансирование и новых членов, — так что совсем не заострил на плакате внимания.

На спину ему что-то шлепнулось, Катакури обернулся, чуть склонив голову.

— Ох, прости! Кажется, я по ошибке приклеил объявление на тебя, — и глупые голубые волосы, и солнечные очки совершенно не вяжутся с образом образцового студента, а внушительный рост и мускулатура говорят: эй, ребят, я тут на спортивной стипендии.

Не то чтобы Катакури любил развешивать на людей ярлыки, но этот тип в розовой рубашке с пальмами явно хотел, чтобы о нем думали именно так.

— Я набираю людей в баскетбольный клуб, а ты настолько высокий, что я спутал тебя со стенной, ха! — тип громко рассмеялся, совершенно не волнуясь о том, что на него пялятся, как на сумасшедшего.

— Я не хочу вступать в клубы, — Катакури не дурак, хотя даже дураку было бы понятно, что от него хотят. — Простите.

— Эй, Фрэнки, смотри, там еще один! — воскликнул кто-то, и Катакури опустил взгляд еще ниже. Иначе он даже бы не заметил невысокого паренька с соломенной шляпой на голове. Но теперь — когда заметил — уже никогда не упустит из виду.

В нем все кричало о том, что он примет любой вызов, а если надо — то сам бросит его кому угодно, даже самому господу богу. Дурацкая соломенная шляпа, гэта на босых ступнях, распахнутая красная рубашка, под которой смуглая кожа и грубый, будто бы жженый шрам на груди. Любимый солнцем и ветром свободы, однозначно любимец публики и душа компании. С улыбкой, поражающей воображение — в ней было столько тепла, что Катакури стало душно.

Фрэнки хлопнул его по плечу — Катакури сфокусировался на солнечных очках, — сказал:

— Если передумаешь — найди меня, — и тут же бросился за своим спутником, успевшим скрыться в одном из коридоров, крича: — Луффи! Подожди меня!

Значит, они занимаются вербовкой. Ищут первогодок, недостаточно сильных, чтобы сопротивляться двум одичалым улыбкам.

Катакури нахмурился. До него доносились шепотки и смешки, и он, старающийся не привлекать к себе внимания больше, чем нужно, ощутил чувство полного и безоговорочного поражения.

  
***  


По дороге домой он зашел в супермаркет, купил килограмм моти и пару баночек пасты для дайфуку, еще кончился рис на днях, так что пришлось пополнять запасы. В овощном отделе была распродажа, так что еще он взял лук-порей, томаты и морковь.

Выходные Катакури провел за готовкой — в холодильнике нашлось, из чего сделать карри, а после за конспектами. Конспектировать учебники — дело невероятно скучное, так что Катакури включил телевизор, и шум на фоне напомнил ему о том, как он пытался делать уроки, когда Пурин постоянно просилась на ручки, Лола плакала в соседней комнате, Юэн отрабатывал на стене броски теннисным мячиком. Тогда все было против него — даже собаки за окном выбирали момент полаяться друг с другом именно тогда, когда он садился учиться.

А сейчас ему вроде бы ничего не мешает, но… он не мог сосредоточиться на предложении уже несколько минут, перечитывая его раз за разом, и все не вникая в суть.

Девушка на экране вещает, как же хорошо сейчас в Австралии, какие милые коалы после сна, какой же воздух чистый и как легко дышать.

Катакури потирает лоб, морщась — не такой жизни он хотел, на самом-то деле.

Точнее, он вообще ничего не хотел. Менять уж так точно. Ему было комфортно, путь и не очень легко, в семье, где восемь детей, где мужчины матери сменяют друг друга быстрее, чем сменяются сезоны, где что ни прием пищи, то пир. Катакури помнил все места, куда мелкие припрятывали сладости на черный день — и помнил каждый раз, когда конфисковал растаявшие конфеты и зачерствевшие булочки.

Он помнит, как Пурин сломала зуб о леденец, как у Шифон проявилась аллергия на цитрусы и ему пришлось ездить с ней по больницам.

Помнит, как Юэн сломал руку, пытаясь забраться на шкаф — туда Катакури убрал плюшевого жирафа-единорога в наказание за непослушание, и мелкого засранца полтора месяца пришлось кормить с ложечки.

О господи, он уехал из дома всего два месяца назад.

***

На студенческий фестиваль Катакури все-таки решил сходить. Даже если там и не будет чего-то необычного, все лучше, чем сидеть дома и уныло пялиться в телевизор.

Погода стояла прекрасная: безоблачное ярко-голубое небо, теплое весеннее солнце и слабый, бодрящий ветерок. Перед выходом Катакури повязал вокруг шеи бледно-бежевый шарф, на всякий случай накинул легкую ветровку и проверил, нужно ли будет что-то купить на обратном пути. Во вчерашней газете он как раз вырезал несколько скидочных купонов.

Привычно вжимая голову в плечи, чтобы не расшибить лоб обо что-нибудь, Катакури выбрался на улицу. Кивнул пожилой соседке, ухаживающей за клумбой — ей он иногда помогал донести сумки, — помахал детям на площадке — они обращались к нему всякий раз, когда их баскетбольный мяч застревал в корзине или улетал куда-нибудь на дерево, — и сразу почувствовал прилив сил.

Распахнутые ворота, натянутый над ними баннер, воздушные шары, наполненные гелием, симпатичные девушки с листовками, — Катакури что-то такое себе и представлял.

От ворот к головному корпусу шла широкая вымощенная дорожка, и по бокам от нее разместились ларьки с едой, аттракционы и клубные палатки. Чего-нибудь попробовать хотелось, но лучше он возьмет на вынос перед возвращением домой. Мнение по поводу вступления в клуб не изменилось, а вот поучаствовать где-нибудь можно.

Катакури сразу нашел два самых больших скопления людей, да и большую часть шума явно производили именно там.

Из-за громких выкриков и бурных аплодисментов Катакури пришлось подходить ближе, чтобы воочию увидеть, чем же вызвана такая реакция. По мере приближения он стал различать слова ведущего.

— Неужели и в этом году наш многократный чемпион по прозвищу Огненный Кулак останется непобежденным?! Попытайте удачу, покажите свою силу, выиграйте приз!

Люди столпились вокруг грубо сбитого, но крепкого стола, за которым сидел мужчина в шляпе.

Катакури даже знать не хочется, отчего все вокруг повернуты на шляпах.

Шляпа Огненного Кулака была натянута вниз, бросая на верхнюю половину лица тень и открывая лишь азартно приподнятые уголки губ и немножко веснушек.

— Молодой человек! — вдруг завопил ведущий, отвлекая Катакури от разглядывания Огненного Кулака. — Вы, высокий юноша в шарфике!

Ведущий смотрел прямо на него.

И Огненный Кулак тоже. Вскинув голову, он уставился на Катакури со странным воодушевлением; Катакури приподнял брови, в ответ Огненный Кулак поднял руку и поманил его к себе пальцем. Ведущий все еще что-то говорил, но никто уже не обращал на него внимания.

Теперь на Катакури уставились все и громко хлопали в ладоши, подбивая его на участие в соревновании по армрестлингу.

Катакури, чуть замешкавшись, сел.

— Не рассчитывай на свои габариты, приятель. Армрестлинг — не только грубая сила.

— Я ни на что не рассчитывал. Вы сами меня позвали.

Один из отчимов увлекался всеми возможными видами спорта, и с кое-какими правилами армрестлинга Катакури был знаком. Он снял ветровку, повесил ее на спинку стула, сел, ухватившись левой за край стола, а правой сцепился с рукой Огненного Кулака. Ведущий подошел ближе — похоже, он и был рефери, — осмотрел их и огласил:

— До двух побед! Но еще никому не удалось выбить у Эйса Огненного Кулака хотя бы одну!

Значит, его зовут Эйс. Катакури внимательно разглядывал его лицо. Шляпу он снял — правилами не положено, — у него оказался красивый высокий лоб, да и вообще по-своему Эйс выглядел очень привлекательным. Его черты лица, цвет кожи и рассыпанные по щекам веснушки гармонировали друг с другом, от него веяло чем-то диким, необузданным. Катакури нравилась исходящая от Эйса уверенность.

— Готовность! Марш!

Наверное, если бы стол был профессиональный, с подушками под локти и штырями для второй руки, было бы проще.

Потому что Эйс мгновенно, поворачивая предплечье, развернул кисть и начал тянуть Катакури на себя.

И Катакури понятия не имел, что нужно делать в такой ситуации. Ведь тут есть какие-то тактики и противодействия им, а он может только отдавать все силы на то, чтобы удержаться в одном положении.

Эйс в открытую ухмылялся и будто бы говорил: «Ну давай! Покажи, на что способен!».

Катакури никогда не позволял себе даже на секунду чувствовать превосходство над противником лишь из-за высокого роста и широких плеч, да и вся мускулатура, которую он нарастил за девятнадцать лет своей жизни, была лишь побочным эффектом. Постоянно таскать на руках братьев и сестер, пытаться угнаться за ними, перетаскивать мебель, потому что мать захотела в очередной раз сделать перестановку, ремонтом заняться некому, и вот это вот все — ну совсем не то, что нужно, чтобы победить.

— Удивительно, что с таким телом ты не умеешь им пользоваться, — сказал Эйс и одним резким движением впечатал его кисть в столешницу.

Катакури все еще в собственных мыслях. Он смотрел на свою ладонь, вздувшуюся от запястья к локтю вену, почти исчезнувший шрам, полученный настолько давно, что многих младших даже в планах не было.

— Ну что, продолжим?

Катакури кивнул, пару раз сжал руку в кулак, прежде чем вновь сцепить ее с рукой Эйса.

Нужно сосредоточиться: абстрагироваться от голосов вокруг, навязчивых воспоминаний о доме, забить на проигрыш.

Рефери дал команду, и Катакури сразу же, согнув запястье, начал налегать кистью на кисть Эйса, тот от неожиданности вцепился в стол сильнее, до белоты в пальцах, и сжал губы в тонкую линию.

Катакури нужно лишь удержать небольшое преимущество и задавать Эйса силой, медленно, не давая ему даже мгновения на рывок во всю мощь, чтобы хотя бы уравнять положение.

Толпа завизжала, когда Катакури отыграл раунд у Эйса, ведущий хлопал громче всех, а Эйс, утирая лоб, сказал:

— В этот раз получилось получше.

— Вроде бы я начал что-то понимать, — кивнул Катакури и почесал нос через маску.

— Вот как. Интересно.

Что же Эйсу было интересно Катакури так и не узнал, потому что рефери объявил начало третьего раунда и уже через пару секунд дал старт.

В этот раз они оба были предельно серьезны. Катакури держался довольно долго. С начала у него не удалось захватить преимущество, а Эйс использовал какую-то хитрую уловку, так что кисть Катакури ныла от неудобного положения. Эйс приподнялся и, делая опору на ноги, начал давить всем весом своего тела.

Проиграть Эйсу Катакури не счел позорным.

Катакури, поднявшись, накинул ветровку на плечи, Эйс встал следом — и оказался чуть ли не на голову ниже его.

Эйс протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия и ослепительно улыбнулся:

— Было неплохо для новичка! Как-нибудь повторим?

Хоть Катакури уже сжимал ладонь Эйса в своей, но в этот раз они не боролись. Они признавали силу соперника и отдавали ему дань уважения.

Катакури тоже улыбнулся, пусть этого и не было видно.

— Конечно.

  
***

Кулинарный конкурс был интересным. Катакури издалека, устроившись в тени набирающих цвет вишен, наблюдал за ребятами из кулинарного колледжа. Во внутреннем дворике, между вторым и третьим корпусами, разбили большую площадку под конкурс, огородили место для жюри, расставили столики и лавочки для зрителей.

Пару раз из общего гомона Катакури уловил знакомый голос Соломенной шляпы, и даже мельком увидел ее — исчезающую за палатками с продуктами для конкурса.

По всей видимости, он помогал переносить под тенты ящики с напитками.

— Не хотите попробовать наши фирменные данго? — будто из ниоткуда перед Катакури возник человек со сладкой палочкой в зубах и подносом в левой руке.

Катакури любит моти, а от вида политых сиропом шариков моти рот наполнился слюной, но, тяжело сглотнув, он отрицательно качнул головой.

— Слушай, парень. Я — повар, а любой повар увидит в глазах страждущего голодное желание отведать любимых сладостей. Бери, я сказал!

Катакури от удивления забывал моргать, уставившись на единственный видимый темно-синий глаз.

Всего парой движений незнакомец переложил несколько данго в картонную коробку и сунул ее в руки Катакури, а после умчался вслед прошедшей мимо девушки, вопя:

— Очаровательная леди, постойте! Не желаете ли отведать самого вкусного, низкокалорийного десерта?

И этот же незнакомец спустя полчаса одержал сокрушительную победу, получив высшие баллы от жюри. Катакури прижал коробку с данго поближе к груди и побрел дальше, потому что через громкоговорители объявили открытие фотогалереи, в которой все посетители получали билет и участвовали в розыгрыше билетов в кино.

По пути ему встретилась менеджер волейбольного клуба — так было написано на ее бейдже, — она раздавала листовки с рекламой клуба практически каждому. Если бы Катакури не стеснялся шрамов на лице, то может и подумал бы над тем, чтобы вступить в какой-нибудь спортивный клуб. Но ему не хотелось снимать маску — еще дома, когда он учился в школе, Флампе вручила ему упаковку масок с рисунками в виде кошачьих мордочек, а Пурин сама рисовала на белых масках фломастерами.

Так что Катакури уже привык носить их даже дома.

— Посторонись! — душераздирающий вопль, от которого зазвенело в ушах, заставил обернуться.

На Катакури мчалась огромная конструкция из двух людей, и обоих он узнал. Безумные шляпники, размахивая пиратским флагом, вопили в две глотки:

— Мы непобедимые пираты! Короли морей! Дайте дорогу, глупцы!

Сидящий на плечах Эйса Луффи поднял кулак вверх.

— Придурки, куда вы бежите?! Отдайте флаг, он еще не высох!

Катакури, едва успевший уйти с пути безумцев, тяжело выдохнул. Все вокруг хохотали, довольные проделками Луффи, и обсуждали его выходку, как будто знали его тысячу лет. Похоже, он довольно популярен. Катакури даже немного завидовал его безрассудству и своеволию.

  
***

Больше интересных Катакури мероприятий не намечалось, комнаты страха и модные дефиле он обошел стороной, так что уже к четырем часам засобирался домой.

В небольшой лавке почти у самых ворот он прикупил пончиков и яблок в карамели, еще раз глянул на расписание и вновь не нашел там ничего, стоящего внимания, поэтому побрел домой с пакетами сладостей и неиспользованными купонами в кармане.

  
***  


Катакури закончил быстрее всех. Преподаватель настойчиво попросил тех, кто написал промежуточные тесты, сразу сдать их и покинуть аудиторию.

Времени еще было предостаточно: почти полчаса до конца пары и следом небольшая перемена в десять минут, поэтому Катакури решил посидеть не как обычно на скамейке за зданием администрации, а во внутреннем дворике, обычно забитом студентами. Но сейчас — в учебное время, — все лавочки были свободны, не было парочек, устроившихся под вишнями на пледах, за столиками никто не обедал, нестройный перелив голосов не заглушал шорох сочно-зеленой листвы.

Именно в такую минуту и подумалось: «благодать».

Достав из рюкзака книгу, Катакури припомнил страницу, на которой остановился, и перешел в режим чтения. На следующей неделе будет семинар, посвященный этому роману, но Катакури читал не поэтому. Ему действительно нравилась книга, повествующая о подвигах обычного офисного служащего, который, сам того не замечая, менял мир в лучшую сторону.

Погруженный в удивительную книгу Катакури просто не успел среагировать. Вряд ли он бы среагировал, даже если бы услышал шлепающий топот, приближающийся к нему на сверхскоростях. Все произошло слишком быстро. Между мгновением, где он переворачивает страницу, и мгновением, когда над его головой опрокидывается стакан с чаем, не проходит и секунды.

— Ой!

Растянувшийся на нем Луффи, приподнявший одну босую ногу вверх, сразу забормотал:

— Ох, извини, что так вышло, у меня походу лопнуло крепление на гэта и я запнулся, извини, уф-ф!

Быстро поднявшись на ноги и отряхнув колени, Луффи стащил вторую гэта и затолкал ее под скамейку, туда же отправил и слетевшую — виновницу произошедшей аварии.

— Так, ну, ты вроде в порядке, я тоже. О, это уже стоит выкинуть, — бесцеремонно Луффи тянет к его лицу руки, и Катакури не понимает, что тот хочет сделать, пока не чувствует прохладу на щеках.

Маска улетела в урну вместе с пластиковым стаканчиком, а у Катакури внутри все похолодело: сердце словно отказалось биться быстрее. Его обезображенное шрамами лицо исказилось в яростной гримасе, он, содрагаясь, зарычал:

— Не смей!.. Никогда не смей!.. — Катакури даже не знал, как словами описать то, что Луффи не должен сметь, как утихомирить свою ненависть к дурацкой Соломенной Шляпе, посягнувшему на самый потаенный страх Катакури.

На вставшего Катакури Луффи смотрел снизу вверх и будто бы не понимал, что он сделал не так.

— Не сметь что? — поинтересовался он, приподняв брови. Он не выказывал ни страха, ни отвращения, а просто смотрел — глаза в глаза, — медленно обращая поджавшиеся губы в улыбку.

В смятении Катакури прикрыл лицо ладонью.

— Шрамы. Не смотри на них.

— А, ты о них? — Луффи издал легкомысленный смешок, ни капли не похожий на насмешку. — И что в них такого? У меня тоже есть шрам на лице! Вот, смотри, — и ткнул себе под глаз.

Катакури обессиленно рухнул обратно на скамейку.

— В общем, ты извини, жди меня тут! Я мигом!

Прикрыв глаза, Катакури наклонился вниз, опуская руки на колени. Ярость схлынула так же быстро, как и вскипела. Давненько он не испытывал такой эмоциональной встряски, но, может, это и к лучшему.

Луффи вернулся через несколько минут, шлепая по асфальту уже босыми ногами.

— Так, вот, сначала нужно тебя почистить, — из широкого кармана он достал две пластиковых упаковки. В одной — влажные салфетки, в другой — пять стерильных медицинских масок.

Действовал Луффи оперативно: салфеткой вытер Катакури лицо, не ослабляя нажима даже при касании к шрамам, будто и не замечал их вовсе, после пошоркал по волосам, а в довершении ко всему нацепил маску, аккуратно натягивая резинки Катакури на уши.

— Такой большой, а такой трусишка, — он протянул упаковки Катакури, — оставь это себе. Я стырил все у Чоппера, пока тот не видел, хе-хе, — Луффи упер руку в бок, а другой чуть приподнял шляпу, широко улыбаясь. — Ну, в общем, покеда, Катакури! Еще раз извини. Вот блин, теперь нужно еще один чай Нами покупать…

Луффи быстро наклонился за своей обувью и, перекинув ее через плечо, пошел туда, откуда пришел.

***  


В начале июня к нему приехал Като. Второй по старшинству сын их большого семейства, в прошлом году закончивший среднюю школу подросток, в этом году — подросток бунтующий, прогуливающий уроки и сбегающий из дома.

— Мать просто не понимает, чего я хочу! — с порога заявил он, вцепившись в лямки рюкзака со своими скромными пожитками. — Я у тебя перекантуюсь пару деньков, пока она не успокоится, ладно?

Катакури, почесав затылок, спросил:

— А как же школа?

— Черт с ней!

— А младшие?

— Брюле присмотрит!

— У нее в этом году выпускные экзамены.

— Пару дней, братец! Всего пару дней!

Конечно же, Катакури не собирался прогонять младшего братишку, тем более, что он понимал Като — если мать на чем-то зациклится — будь то торт или важный сюжетный поворот в судьбе своих детей — то с ней бесполезно спорить.

Оставив Като распоряжения по поводу ужина, Катакури ушел на подработку. Смена обещала выдаться тяжелой: раз в месяц в супермаркет приходит большой завоз, и рабочих рук не хватает.

А когда вернулся, застал Като с полотенцем на голове. Подозрения оправдались: в мусорном ведре в ванной валялись тюбики из-под краски и одноразовый набор для покраски волос.

Като не сказал ни слова, он залип в оживленную переписку и не отрывался телефона ни на минуту. И Катакури, по всей видимости, не заметил.

Катакури прокашлялся, а после сказал:

— Надеюсь, это хотя бы не розовый.

— А? — Като поднял голову и махнул рукой, — не, зеленый.

Ужинали вместе — как оказалось, Като к еде в холодильнике не притронулся. Его волосы уже высохли, и Катакури с интересом разглядывал свисающие сосульками длинные зеленые пряди.

— Расскажи хоть, что вы с ней не поделили.

— Мы с Рэйзином ходим в додзе после школы, а она сказала, что все это — ерунда, пора взяться за голову и учиться. А еще у нас будет еще один братик или сестричка, видимо, от гормонов у нее крыша поехала, — Като с шумом втянул в себя лапшу. — Она сломала мой боккэн.

Катакури подпер подбородок ладонью. Нрав матери знал каждый.

— Ну, а волосы-то зачем?

— Захотел.

Като шмыгнул носом и утерся рукавом рубашки.

— Я позвоню ей завтра днем, — принял решение Катакури, — надеюсь, она отложит свое поспешное решение в сторону.

— Как будто тебя она будет слушать. Ты вот тоже уехал, потому что она так решила, хотя все видели, что ты не хотел. Но никто не стал тебя расстраивать, потому что иначе ты бы передумал и стал с ней ругаться.

Катакури и так это знал, но ничего не сказал. Встав, он собрал тарелки и сгрузил их в раковину, быстро ополоснул лицо и, вытеревшись, начал доставать чистую маску.

— Ты все еще их носишь? — Катакури кивнул. — Ты же дома, забей.

Катакури замешкался. С одной стороны он привык, но с другой — кому будет приятно видеть такую безобразную морду рядом?

— Забей на свои комплексы, а. Подумаешь, шрамы. Как будто из-за них ты стал хуже.

Като зашептал:

— И вообще, видя, как ты стесняешься, Юэн и Рэйзин не могут себя простить. Ты-то их уже давно простил, верно? А они сами себя не могут. Иногда плачут. Они недавно смотрели семейный альбом, и разревелись на твоем фото с выпускного.

Руки Катакури мелко задрожали, и он вцепился в край раковины. На его напряженную спину легла ладонь и пару раз провела вверх-вниз.

— Если у тебя хватает любви на всех нас, то люби себя тоже, тупой братец.

  
***

Через два дня Като собрался домой. Попросил не провожать — дорогу до вокзала запомнил, да и не ребенок он уже. Уже на пороге, когда Като обувался, Катакури положил на комод две тысячи йен.

— Возьми. Купишь новый боккэн.

Като с сомнением посмотрел на Катакури, будто бы в первый раз его видел.

— У меня есть деньги.

— Возьми.

Пожав плечами, Като засунул деньги в карман брюк. Напоследок он обнял Катакури за талию, пожелал не свихнуться от этого вонючего города, и ушел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Настроение почему-то поднялось.

Спустя еще час Катакури начал собираться в университет. Сегодня предстоял долгий день, так что перед выходом он еще раз плотно поел, на всякий случай взял энергетический батончик. Вышел заранее — решил прогуляться, после вчерашнего ливня на улице стояла свежесть и воздух был влажным, дышалось приятно — Катакури легким шагом под расслабляющую музыку дошел всего за десять минут.

Недавно он купил себе кепку — солнце начало палить просто адски, — и глаза больше не слепило в ясные дни, а рубашка, которую мать отправила месяц назад, отлично подходила для набирающих жар дней.

Так что, в добавок к настроению, Катакури и чувствовал себя хорошо. Но то, что он услышал перед входом в корпус, его напрягло.

— …кстати, Луффи, тебе не кажется странным тот парень?

Катакури остановился и не стал поворачивать за угол.

— Ммм. Какой? — голос Луффи он узнал бы из тысячи схожих голосов.

— Тот, высокий, как рельса, который в маске ходит.

— А-а-а, он. Да нет, а должен?

— Он постоянно смотрит на тебя! Прямо как сталкер! — говорила девушка, и она казалась по-настоящему обеспокоенной.

У Катакури сердце зазвенело в ушах. Он ведь действительно так и выглядел в их глазах. Со дня фестиваля он начал замечать Луффи везде. И многое узнал о нем. Тот обе больших перемены проводит в столовой, наравне общается как с младшими, так и старшими, вокруг него всегда много людей. Его, похоже, здесь знают все. И ладно, если он дружил со студентами, но он еще и с преподавателями зависал. Катакури с удовольствием наблюдал за беседами Луффи, Брука, доцента кафедры искусств, и Джимбея — старшего преподавателя с кафедры физической культуры.

А еще ректор Гарп постоянно гонял Луффи по всему студгородку, несмотря на свои преклонные годы, а Луффи это, похоже, нравилось.

Катакури, сам того не осознавая, желал проникнуть в жизнь Луффи наравне с его друзьями, иметь возможность говорить с ним о всякой ерунде и творить безумства. Если Луффи — болезнь, и Катакури заражен, то лекарство ему и за бесплатно не нужно.

Черт знает, насколько скучной была бы его студенческая жизнь, не будь в ней Луффи.

Внезапный смех Луффи отрезвляет.

— Да ладно вам, он хороший парень!

Катакури почувствовал, как румянец заливает щеки. О нем еще никто так не говорил. Все считали его страшным и странным, но Луффи, похоже, мог найти подход ко всем. Его не волновали ни разница в статусе, ни в росте, ему было плевать и на внешность, и вообще, проще было бы перечислить, на что ему было не плевать.

Простояв на месте еще с минуту, пока участники диалога не перестали тереться возле входа, Катакури продолжил свой путь. Похоже, жизнь начинает налаживаться.

***  


В благодарность за сверхурочные администратор супермаркета разрешил ему затариться с небольшой скидкой. Если быть честным, то даже Пурин уже готовила лучше, чем он. Но заглядывать в забитый доверху холодильник Катакури нравилось больше, чем в пустой. Да и что-нибудь простенькое сварганить он все же мог.

На самом деле, он очень соскучился по домашней стряпне, ему уже надоело есть один только фастфуд и рис. Хоть он и помогал Брюле и матери на кухне, ничего сложнее карри сделать у него не получалось. Вот и вышло так, что, подкопив деньжат, Катакури решил заглянуть в небольшой ресторан, который был у всех на слуху. Студенты говорили, что кормят там вкусно и недорого, а кассир из супермаркета посоветовала заглянуть туда, если хочешь наесться до отвалу.

Заведение выглядело обычно. Несколько столиков на улице, внутри — просторный холл и два зала, для курящих и некурящих.

К нему сразу же подошла молодая девушка в форменном костюме-тройке, с приветливой улыбкой и проинформировала:

— К сожалению, все столики в зале для некурящих заняты.

К радости Катакури, она же сказала, что он может взять еду на вынос, но подождать стоит все же в зале. Катакури проследовал за ней, занял небольшой угловой столик и взял в руки меню.

Помимо японской кухни, в меню было много других блюд, разделы французской и итальянской кухни оказались достаточно обширными, чтобы Катакури понял: в месте с таким большим меню готовят настоящие мастера. На вкус он еще ничего не успел попробовать, однако наслаждающиеся пищей вокруг люди не дали повода засомневаться в обратном.

Радовало, что раздел с десертами тоже оказался немаленьким.

Когда заказ принесли, Катакури еще сильнее удивился: каждое блюдо было упаковано в отдельную пластмассовую коробку и завернуто в фирменный пакет, и на всех пакетах было прилеплено по стикеру: как лучше подогреть, как долго будет храниться. Катакури нахмурился, и тут же к нему подошла администратор.

— Что-то не так? — спросила она обеспокоенно.

— Все в порядке. Просто это так… мило, — Катакури смутился, — надеюсь, на вкус эта еда окажется восхитительной.

— Не беспокойтесь об этом. У нашего шеф-повара волшебные руки.

— Поблагодарите его от меня, пожалуйста, — Катакури вложил в счет несколько тысяч йен, не забыв о чаевых, и уже поднялся, чтобы пойти домой.

— Конечно, о… Вы можете отблагодарить его лично.

Катакури заинтересованно склонил голову, а администратор указала на вышедшего из кухни человека.

— Санджи, подойди сюда на минуточку.

— О, конечно, миледи! Уже лечу к вам! Чего изволите? Ох, — Санджи уставился на Катакури и нахмурился. — Это ты. Чего надо?

— Санджи! — зашипела девушка, — не хами посетителям! Молодой человек просто хотел поблагодарить тебя, — и, уже обращаясь к Катакури, — приношу свои извинения.

— Не стоит, — Катакури коротко ей кивнул и пошел к выходу, прижимая еду к себе.

Кто бы мог подумать, что человек, угостивший его восхитительными данго, и победивший в кулинарном конкурсе на фестивале, помимо всего этого еще и настоящий шеф-повар.

Теперь Катакури точно был уверен в том, что еда окажется просто великолепной.

***

В том, чтобы опаздывать, нет ничего хорошего. Он сам виноват в том, что забыл поставить мобильный на зарядку и банально проспал. Пришлось понести наказание — Катакури его заслужил.

Преподаватель отправил его на кафедру, где ассистент предложил ему на выбор уборку лаборантской на третьем этаже или помощь в столовой с мытьем посуды. Катакури подумал и решил, что мыть посуду ему гораздо привычнее. Ему сказали прийти на больших переменах.

И перемена наступила слишком быстро: всего лишь через одну лекцию.

Вздохнув, Катакури поспешил — добираться от аудитории до столовой минуты три быстрым шагом.

В столовой, к слову, Катакури был впервые. Большое, светлое помещение с длинными рядами шестиместных справа и четырехместных слева столов. Дверь в служебные помещения и кухню находилась рядом с раздачей, что означало лишь одно: ему придется иди вперед, мимо шумной оравы голодных студентов.

— Эй, Катакури!

Луффи махал ему из-за большого стола — точнее, из-за двух сдвинутых вместе столов, — и улыбался измазанными в соусе губами. За щекой у него был, полагал Катакури, огромный кусок мяса — даже гадать не нужно, ведь в руках у Луффи полуобгрызанный окорок. Друзья Луффи, включая уже знакомых Катакури Фрэнки — капитана баскетбольного клуба, — и Эйса, чемпиона по армрестлингу, тут же обернулись в его сторону. Эйс тоже помахал ему рукой. Катакури склонил голову в немом приветствии и прибавил шагу.

Он надеялся, что никто не заметил его пылающих ушей.

Луффи… ел так, будто в последний раз. Катакури смотрел бы на него вечно, и снова бы завидовал. У него, как бы ни старался, аккуратно есть никогда не получалось. Пурин прозвала его «обжорой», а Флампе сказала, что никогда не выйдет замуж за братика, если он будет так ужасно кушать. А Луффи ел в три глотки и совершенно не стеснялся. Более того, он делал это на виду и не стеснялся!

Катакури себе такого не позволял даже до того, как стал прятаться за маской. И именно потому Луффи притягивал его все больше и больше.

На следующий же день Луффи нашел его за зданием администрации.

Катакури, как обычно, сидел на облюбованной лавочке, слушал музыку, прикрыв глаза и вспоминал свой сон. О том, что его мать на самом деле криминальный авторитет, а он один из ее самых крутых подчиненных, и по ее приказам он ходил и вышибал всем мозги из большой пушки. Вроде Катакури давно вырос из подобной ерунды, но сон почему-то приснился.

— Привет. Эй. Привет? — Луффи помахал перед его закрытыми глазами рукой.

— Привет, — ответил Катакури, выключив музыку и сняв наушники. — Извини, я тебя не заметил. Ты что-то хотел?

— Я тебя по всему универу ищу! Не знал, что ты тут обитаешь.

Катакури неопределенно мотнул головой. Мысли роились тараканами на темной кухне, сжирая все крохи умиротворения. Катакури надеялся, что Луффи не скажет ему «перестань со мной следить» или «мои друзья тебя ненавидят, так что держить от нас подальше». Черт, пусть все это и выглядело чертовски неправдоподобно — в конце концов, это же Луффи, — но беспокойство в Катакури росло тем больше, чем дольше Луффи молчал.

— Так… зачем ты меня искал? — подал голос Катакури, все не решаясь поднять взгляд.

— А, точно! Я и забыл, хе-хе, — даже не видя этой улыбки, Катакури чувствовал ее тепло. — Ты вообще ешь? Если бы ты вчера мне на глаза не попался, то я бы и не понял, что ни разу не видел тебя в столовой. Вот, держи.

На колени опустилось что-то небольшое. Коробочка… бенто?

— Я не знаю, что ты любишь, поэтому попросил друга сообразить что-нибудь разноплановое. Что-то же должно понравиться!

Катакури переводит взгляд то на Луффи, то на бенто. На Луффи. На бенто.

— Эм… — язык заплетался, а мысли — все еще будучи тараканами — разбежались, потому что Луффи пришел и зажег свет. — Спасибо, но я не…

— Да ладно! Мы тут одни! Если не нравится, что кто-то может тебя увидеть, я тебя защищу! — Луффи вприпрыжку поднялся и подошел к Катакури вплотную, широко расставив руки, будто бы и правда решил его защищать.

Катакури усмехнулся и наконец взглянул на него:

— Но так мне будет не очень удобно есть.

Кажется, Луффи по его глазам распознал улыбку.

— Тогда стащу у Нами зонтик! И плед у Робин! Устроимся где-нибудь в кустах. Как тебе идея?

Впервые за долгое время Катакури рассмеялся — дурацкие идеи Луффи милее всех стикеров Санджи вместе взятых.

— Знаешь, с тобой я могу где угодно. Неважно, если кто-то увидит, — и тут Катакури понял, что он не лжет.

Открыв коробочку с бенто, Катакури обнаружил, что почти все маленькие порции относились к категории его любимой еды.

— Тебе точно понравится! Санджи много готовит, он учится на кулинарном и подрабатывает в ресторане, у него остается много еды, которую он отдает нам. Я могу приносить тебе все, что хочешь! Ну, или почти все, — Луффи забирается на скамейку с ногами и поворачивается так, чтобы видеть Катакури, не поворачивая головы.

О, ясно. Значит, Санджи тоже друг Луффи. Катакури снял маску и, поблагодарив за еду, принялся с аппетитом поглощать все, что попадется на глаза.

— Ха-ха, значит, я был прав! Ты действительно любишь покушать!

Наверное, Санджи запомнил его заказ еще в ресторане, а Луффи обрисовал ему Катакури так, что тот сразу все понял. Нужно будет сказать Санджи «спасибо» лично.

Управившись с едой, Катакури влажной салфеткой вытер рот, выбросил ее в урну и надел чистую маску.

Луффи улыбался так, что казалось — он сейчас засветится от счастья.

— В прошлый раз ты назвал меня по имени. Откуда ты меня знаешь?

— Да тебя все знают! И вовсе ты не страшный, — вдруг насупился Луффи, будто сейчас кто-то утверждал обратное. Катакури не удивлен тому, что о нем такое говорят. — А расскажи что-нибудь о себе?

— Что, например?

— Ну, что-нибудь о семье или о друзьях. У меня вот много друзей, и еще есть два старших брата. И дед-старый хрыч.

Катакури задумался. И, понемногу, начал рассказывать. О том, что приехал из города поменьше, о большой семье, о большом двухэтажном доме, в котором постоянно ведется ремонт, ведь дети взрослеют и их нужды меняются. О властной матери, которая любит все решать за своих детей, о постоянно сменяющихся отчимах.

— Мой дед такой же! Хочет, чтобы я пошел по его стопам. Эйса вот он уломал, а со мной ему никогда не справиться!

— Так Эйс — твой брат?

— Ага. Дед здесь ректор, и хочет, чтобы Эйс когда-нибудь занял его место. Сейчас Эйс в аспирантуре, иногда проводит семинары — лекции аспирантам нельзя, ну и пишет какую-то выпускную работу. А раньше он уделял мне гораздо больше времени. Хм… — Луффи почесал подбородок, — но мне и без него нормально.

Пусть все это было для Катакури новостью, он ничуть не удивился. Конечно, Луффи сумасшедший — баклажан на стебле дыни не вырастет, только вот и семейку Катакури нормальной не назовешь. Он снова улыбнулся.

— Блин, в этой дурацкой маске не видно твоих улыбок! Так тупо, — протянул Луффи.

— Если хочешь, наедине с тобой я могу ее сни…

Где-то заметно тряхнуло, послышался звук битого стекла, и из разбитого окна на четвертом этаже вылетел объемный томик уголовного кодекса Японии, пронесшийся в паре сантиметров от головы Катакури, и краешком уголка задевший его висок.

Луффи резко вскинулся.

— Это из кабинета деда. Ну я ему устрою потом! Катакури, ты живой?

— Да. Все в порядке.

Он поднес пальцы к виску — кровь. Вроде, не серьезно.

— В порядке?! — закричал Луффи. — Чертов дед, если Катакури умрет — я тебя вслед за ним отправлю!

  
***

У Катакури в очередной раз не было выбора: Луффи вцепился в его руку мертвой хваткой и куда-то потащил. Катакури не успевал соображать, куда же они идут, сколько поворотов они сделали: появилось небольшое головокружение, но Катакури считал, что его бы не было, если бы Луффи не несся на всех парах, сбивая с ног всех вокруг.

— Тора-о! Чоппер! Помогите, тут дед чуть Катакури не убил!

Катакури проморгался, его взгляд сфокусировался на стоящем у окна кресле, в котором вальяжно развалился мужчина в белом халате. На лице его крышей лежала книжка.

— Чего вопишь, будто убивают кого.

— Так убивают же, Тора-о!

Мучжина дернулся, будто пришел в себя, книга съехала с его лица и выставила напоказ глубокие от недосыпа синяки под глазами. Сощурившись, Катакури прочел на его бейдже «Медицинский брат Трафальгар Ло».

Дверь медпункта хлопнула еще раз, впуская того, кого Луффи, по всей видимости, звал Чоппером.

Большеглазый тощий паренек с покрасневшим носом, увидев кровь, завопил:

— Кровь! Доктора! Вызовите доктора!

— Чоппер, господи, ты же сам медик, — Ло хлопнул себя по лиц. — Луффи, отцепись от пациента. Пациент, садись.

За творящимся балаганом Катакури наблюдал с интересом. Луффи, ухватившийся так, будто хотел утянуть Катакури из лап смерти, наконец отпустил его руку.

Катакури сел на кушетку.

— Жди меня! Не умирай! Не уходи! — Луффи пулей вылетел за дверь, и Ло в очередной раз скрыл лицо ладонью.

— Снимай маску и рубашку, — сказал он.

Нехотя Катакури подчинился, но ни Чоппер, ни Ло ничего не сказали по поводу его шрамов. Они действовали быстро и профессионально, в четыре руки. Чоппер принес вату и спирт, стер кровь, Ло осмотрел рану и в несколько аккуратных стежков заштопал ее.

— Придешь потом — швы сниму. Следов остаться не должно.

Катакури кивнул, а Ло уселся за стол, заполнять медицинский журнал.

Луффи принес гигантскую футболку, в которую одел Катакури.

— У Фрэнки спер? Спросил хотя бы?

— Нет, а зачем?

Ло тяжело вздохнул.

— Действительно. Тебе, — повернувшись к Катакури, — справка нужна? Могу выписать освобождение. Сотрясения, что удивительно, нет, но голова может побаливать.

— Все в порядке, не хочу пропускать.

Ло неодобрительно цыкнул.

— Ладно. Луффи, проводи свою жертву до кабинета и убедись, что он не отвалится где-то по дороге.  
— Так точно! Спасибо, Тора-о! Чоппер, дай какую-нибудь маску, а?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, где она лежит, Луффи, — ответил Чоппер даже не показываясь на глаза. Он как ушел за ширму после того, как Ло подлатал Катакури, так и не выходил.

Катакури наклонился, Луффи будто бы уже привычным жестом натянул и подправил на нем маску. Все вышло так естественно, ведь Катакури даже не задумался о том, чтобы взять у Луффи маску и надеть ее самому. Сердце пропустило удар — и именно с этой клишированной мыслью Катакури понял, что влюбился.

  
***

— Катакури, а тебе куда?

— Третий корпус.

— О, здорово! А это где?

— Ты учишься здесь и не знаешь, куда тебе?

— Но я здесь не учусь!

…А еще Катакури понял, что, находясь рядом с Луффи, он научится не удивляться даже самым странным вещам.

**Author's Note:**

> название от пословицы "Лягушка, живущая в колодце, не знает о море"
> 
> не бечено. даже не редактировано  
> потому что мне лень, извините


End file.
